Together Again
by MoonAngel010
Summary: The two least expected people fall in love, but something is in path to true love, another scout! Is she evil? Or Just plain lonely? You decid. Please Tell me what you think.
1. The Beggining

TOGETHER AGAIN  
By Moon_Angel010  
["Mail To: TweetRoc54@aol.com"]  
(COPYRIGHT 2001)  
  
Prologue:   
The Beginning   
  
Music engulfed the beautifully decorated ballroom, as Princess Serenity waited patiently, on the castle balcony for her Princes arrival. [Where is Endymion? He was to arrive a half-hour ago!] Princess Serenity thought beginning to worry. [Perhaps he was caught on the way to the moon... NO! I mustn't think that!] Longing seemed to fill her as she stared hard at the beautiful earth surrounded by the other planets of the solar system, and brightly glowing stars. "OH! Where are you Endymion!" Serenity thought out loud. No sooner then she had spoken two strong arms swept her off her feet. She met a tall handsome figure, two deep blue eyes, the color of the earths oceans, and, and jet-black hair, the color of the earth's darkest nights.   
  
Serenity knew these fantastic features of Earth's Prince very well. Following his actions she began to hug him. "At last, I have arrived." She heard him say. To meet his, eyes she had to back away from him a few steps. When Serenity finally caught eye contact with him, not a trace of worrying showed. "Mother would like to speak to us." She said showing him one of her million dollars smiles, a smile that Endymion couldn't help but smile back. Nodding he replied "As she wishes." Princess Serenity led him to the center of the ballroom. Immediately the music stopped and a circle of greeting guests surrounded them, silently.  
  
As Serenity shut her eyes a blinding light surrounded her, when the light vanished it revealed a crescent moon imprinted on her forehead. "Mother, is coming." She said joyfully. As they waited with the others for the queen's arrival, at far end Serenity noticed a forming path moving its way up to the two. Endymion seemed to notice also for he had straightened up. "Hello Mother" Serenity greeted enthusiastically. The queen returned the greeting then asked "where have you been? I haven't seen you around the ball lately." "I have been waiting for Endymion's, arrival." Serenity replied. The queen frowned at the two and then turned to the greeting crowd. "Dismissed" She said kindly. And without a question the music started out again, and the dancing and talking began without warning.   
Serenity seemed to notice her mothers frown for the two moved closer to each other. "Serenity I have news about your engagement." She said trying not to show the sadness in her eyes. The night before, at the Valentine's ball, Endymion revealed his love for Serenity and offered his hand in marriage. It was a startling surprise for the moon and earth kingdom, because it rarely happened that two people from a different court, or kingdom get married, and even MORE peculiar they had been in love. "I am afraid that it is impossible for the two of you to marry." The queen finished. "Wh-What?" Princess Serenity asked throat tightening. "AND WHY NOT!" Asked Endymion raising his voice a little "Do NOT raise your voice at me Endymion!" The queen yelled at him, surprised.  
  
"Why mother?!" Serenity followed trying hard to keep her voice low enough so the guests were not able to hear. Apparently she hadn't succeeded for her mothers eyes widened with surprise as well as Endymion's, the music stopped and a crowd began to form around them,once again. "SERENITY!" Her mother yelled. Princess Serenity stepped back a step and tilted her head upward apologizing mentally, she knew that talking back to the queen was a fatal offense, even if she WAS the queen's daughter. ["Sorry Mother"] The queen stared at her daughter and her love for a moment, with a look of disappointment in her eyes, before turning to the astonished crowd. If anything, they hadn't expected the kindest ruler to call off her daughters wedding.  
  
"Dismissed!" She called out trying to sound as calm, and kind as possible. The guests seemed to jump back in startle meant at the queen's voice. Immediately the room began to empty. The three of them stayed quiet until they were the only ones that remained in the room. Finally they were. "Now I can explain, and before I start I would like to make it clear that I AM truly sorry for putting you through this." She said sadly, then contiued "At this moment their is a war going on between earth and the moon, and it is because of YOUR engagement this is happening, the earth kingdom believes that it is unworthy for their prince to marry a girl that is out of the earth's court." "But how, I did not know this?" Endymion asked surprised "Neither did I, until yesterday evening, I figured it would be best to tell you now, you see, you two were so happy yesterday, with the engagement and everything, I just could not find the courage to tell you." The queen explained. "WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE, WITH YOU TELLING US NOW!?" Asked Serenity trying not to show her growing emotions.   
  
Endymion tightened his grip around Serenity's hand. She didn't need another hint to tell her that she was behaving incredulously. She stepped back once more. Apologizing once again for her behavior, viewing the castles marble floor. "You needn't to yell Serenity!" Yelled the queen angrily. She turned to Endymion, seemingly furious. But when she spoke Endymion thought differently, she spoke with love and trust in her voice "Dawn, is to arrive shortly, you should leave, Endymion." Agreeing he turned to his weeping love. Her eyes moved from the floor to Endymion. After a long while she turned to her curious mother "then we will not marry, but only to keep the peace between the earth and moon." Her mother smiled, glad that her daughter no longer argued with the decision made.   
  
Princess Serenity turned to Endymion. She met his gaze and stared into them for a moment, a mixture of happiness and sorrow in each other's eyes. "May I say good bye to him?" She asked sadly still staring into his eyes. "Yes! OF COURSE!" She said surprised "I am not that cruel." She added sarcastically. Serenity broke the gaze between Endymion and herself to stare at her mother. She smiled, approached her mother and gave her a tight, yet gentle hug. She placed her arms back on her sides and went back to where she had been standing, gripping Endymion's hand once again. Looking up at him she realized his large smile, and returned the sweet gesture.   
  
The queen approached the two of them, smiling slyly. She stopped a foot in front of Endymion. She placed each of her hands on each of his cheeks, brought his forehead to her lips and gave him a kiss. A glowing gold crescent moon had replaced the earth symbol that had appeared when she kissed him. She released his head and did the same to her daughter. Her crescent moon glowed brightly as it changed to the earth's symbol. "There" she said satisfyingly, releasing Serenity's head. "Now you will always be part of each other, forever." Endymion and Serenity traced their new symbols with their fingers. Astonished.  
  
Serenity ran up to her mother, and gave her another hug. "Thank you mother." She whispered. The queen turned to Endymion, who was staring at the two, smiling. He had seemed to recover from the incident. "I will leave you two alone. May you make a difference in your kingdom's beliefs Endymion. And hopefully you will have a safe journey. Goodbye. Everyone will truly miss you." She began to head toward the door that led to the queen's chambers.   
  
Soon the queen was out of sight, leaving Serenity to the tears she had released when her mother had said her last farewell and left Endymion to his thoughts. Endymion began to approach Serenity, but paused when she rose the front of her trailing dress a little below her knees, and ran gracefully toward the starlit balcony. [I can't face his eyes! I just can't] She thought, tears cascading down her pale face.   
When she reached the railing on the balcony Endymion easily caught up. He swept her in his arms so that she faced him. When he looked at her she was staring to the ground ["Don't face his eyes, and you can hold back those tears.] she assured herself.   
  
His hand curled under her chin, as he gently pushed it upwards. More of Serenity's tears were released when her eyes locked with his. "Why?" He asked curiously. But No answer. "Why, can't you stare into my eyes?" He asked, gently. He removed his hand and wiped her tears, but more came. "Because, I can't stand to be away from you, and your eyes just make it easier for me to realize how much I love you, and without you my life is worthless." She explained in between sobs. After a long silence Endymion spoke softly "it won't be forever." He assured. "No not forever." She replied noticing the silver specks in his deep blue eyes, which the stars caused. "Not time, nor death can separate us." He told her. "I'd give anything to be with you." He said frowning, turning to stare at his own planet.  
  
After a moment Serenity spoke "THERE IS!" She yelled loudly. When Endymion turned to see why she had said what she did, he realized she no longer stood beside him. But even before he cold think of where she had gone, she came back, grasping on a glimmering object. She passed it to him carefully. "It plays our song." She said as he played the star locket. And she was right it had played their song, the song they first heard together. After staring at the locket for a while he turned to Serenity whom was smiling, happy that he had liked her gift. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing how he had been staring at her " My time grows short, my love, I must go."  
  
Serenity's smile faded. But replaced it with a smile she had forced onto her face, then nodded "Do as you must, and remember Endymion, you will ALWAYS be in mind, heart and soul. We will meet again soon, and as we do we will be wed." She told him sadly. Giving her a kiss he put the locket around his neck. "Will you always remember me?" She asked immediately. She felt herself go red in the face. As brought he his cape over him, he said smiling "I will NEVER forget you...meatball head." Then disappeared, as Serenity laughed, while her tears trickled down her face.  
  
He was gone. Serenity ran to the balcony railing again and stared at the earth. "Good bye my love. And remember not time, nor death can separate us from each other." She told the earth sadly. "COME BACK TO ME SAFELY ENDYMION!" She cried out ["So we can be together always."] she whispered mentally. Her thoughts were broken into by her mother's calls "SERENITY!" Serenity followed her mother's urgent voice until she reached the spiraling stairs. "SERENITY!" She called again. She noticed her mother running up the stairs, in a hurry. When she reached princess Serenity she was out of breath. But that didn't stop her from talking "what is it?" Serenity asked, confused. "It's.... Endymion... he..." the mention of Endymion's name made Serenity worry "WHAT HAPPENED?" She asked immediately   
  
"He..." Serenity pushed her panting mother aside and swiftly ran past her running as fast as she could down the stairs. While running toward the center of the castle Princess Serenity had stumbled many times over her dress. At last she finally reached it. But she noticed that all the castles workers, and her friends, the Sailor Scouts, had all been crouched over a stiff object. Her eyes began to water as she began to fear the worst ["Oh God! please don't let it be Endymion!] she prayed. She headed toward the scouts "what happened here?" She asked voice unsteady. The scouts looked at each other immediately. "Uh, um, You should not be here Princess." Mercury told her   
  
"Why?" Serenity asked angrily. As she waited for the reply, she became impatient. She ran in between Mars and Jupiter and began to head toward the object. "NO! PRINCESS! Come Back!" Yelled Venus. Ignoring her Serenity continued to walk. As she got closer to the object her walk broke into a run. The queen reached the scouts then asked "where is she?" "Your majesty she is heading toward the center." Mars said bowing her head. "You let me down, all of you! You were to make sure she was to stay here!" Yelled the queen.   
  
"Yes we know but..." "SILENCE! We must catch her! Before it's too late!" Screamed the queen cutting off Mercury. "Yes your majesty." When they finally reached the princess, she had already reached the center. Serenity was on her knees, head on the chest of the man she was to marry. In between sobs the queen heard her daughter ask herself "why?" "We're too late." Said the queen. Serenity's tears trickled off her face onto Endymion's. "You promised never to leave." Serenity told Endymion. "Ugh, I, tried, Serenity." Said a weary voice. Looking down Serenity noticed it was Endymion.   
  
  
"WHAT?" She asked in startle meant "I really did try to keep my promise..." he continued in pain. "Shhh, you need your strength."   
Serenity told him. "Here!" Jupiter yelled throwing the Princess a thick pink bow. She thanked her friend and placed the bow under Endymion's head. "Its okay Endymion, everything is going to be just fine." She assured. Looking over him she noticed a large knife wound in his stomach. "Oh no" she whispered to herself. He moaned in pain as she placed her hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. He placed his hand onto hers. She winced as he forced his hand down, harder each time he felt pain. He struck his head in the air as he felt a terrible pain "Aghhhh!" He cried. Seeing Endymion like this, Serenity wanted to end his and hers pain.  
  
She felt Endymion's grip loosen as he collapsed back onto the floor. His hand fell off Serenity's and fell to his side. When Serenity removed her hands from the wound, she realized that Endymion's blood was dripping off the bottom of her palm. "Oh, no!" She yelled. She met Endymion's pale face, as his lips began to move "Remember...   
Meatball head, I will never forget you..." he gasped, trying to laugh, but as he tried the pain deepened. "I...love...you" were Endymion's last words. Serenity kissed his forehead, and as she did, the once glowing crescent moon began to slowly fade away, until its life no longer showed. She began to hear a quiet song, a song she knew very well. She turned to see where it was coming from and realized it came from Endymion's hand. She removed the star locket from his hand, and placed it around his neck, where it should have been.  
  
"I tried to warn you." Her mother's voice said. Serenity turned to meet with her mother "who did this?" She asked furiously "Um, princess, we do not know who it was, as Endymion was getting ready to depart from the moon, he was attacked." Explained Jupiter "Yes, and before we could catch a glimpse of the assassin they had already gone." Added Mercury "When we had arrived he was already on the ground, dieing." Finished Mars, sadly. Looking to the left side of the lifeless body, Serenity saw a bloody sword, Endymion's. As she placed her hand on it, visions of Endymion's death came to mind. Her vision became dazed, and all she saw was dark silhouette, with devil red glowing eyes, and an evil smile to go along with its laugh.  
  
  
  
  
With death, destruction, and solitude emblazed in her memory, she was unable to sustain her pain no longer. She grasped the sword's handle, rose it high above her head and swiftly brought it down into her chest, with a sickening motion. As she lay on her back, barely alive, her mother and Endymion's yells echoed throughout her mind, until she was unable to hear or feel pain no longer. Clutching Endymion's hand Serenity departed the cruel world she was born into, to reunite with her love. "SERENITY! YOU CAN'T FIND HAPPINESS THIS WAY! ITS USELESS!" Yelled the queen. The scouts said nothing, for they were into much shock. ["How could, Princess Serenity do such a thing."] Thought Mars. Yet who could blame her. Her best friend was gone, unable to argue with her about stupid things, things such as who should really be the Moon Princess, or why Endymion would like her more, 'Pity' Mars would say.  
  
But the truth was that Mars really admired her friend. Serenity had always shared all her secrets with her, secrets that she was unable to tell even Endymion, she always talked about Mars being her maid of honor, now it would never happen. The thought made the  
raven-haired girl cry. "There is only one way I am able to ensure, my daughter's, and my kingdom's happiness." The queen said particularly to no one. "NO! YOUR MAJESTY, YOUR BODY CAN'T SUSTAIN THAT MUCH POWER... YOU'LL DIE!" Cried Mercury. "Then let it be so, but the evil that killed Endymion, AND my daughter, may still be lurking around. So in conclusion I must, do what I must. LUNA! ARTEMIS!" She called. Out of no where appeared to cats, one black, the other white, each having a crescent moon imprinted on their foreheads. "We are at your service." Spoke both cats. Without hesitation the queen began.  
  
"As formal, guardian's of Serenity, I will make you two the leaders of my mission. In awhile I will use the power of my imperium crystal to send my kingdom, to the earth, where they will be incarnated, as babies and grow up to look as there present selves. If any evil should break through my shield during there time, I will make sure you two will be able to activate the Sailor Scouts, with Sailor Moon as their leader. Sailor Moon will be known as my daughter. When you two will be sent to earth you will no longer be able to transform into humans as you are able to do now, although there will be times where it will be possible, one of which will be when ALL of you will reunite once again."   
  
  
  
  
"Forgive me your majesty for the interruption but, if possible I would like to know what do you mean when you say, 'when all of you reunite once again'?" Asked Luna curiously. "When you are sent to earth you will contain no memory of this life," she said turning to the scouts. She turned back to Luna and Artemis and continued "you two will be the only ones with memory, and even so you will contain very little. You will only know that you MUST find the Moon Princess, to rid the world of evil and when you do the imperium crystal will appear, and given to my daughter. Remember this Luna and Artemis, when the crystal appears, it will only belong in my daughters hand, if it some how gets into the wrong hands, the world is doomed."  
  
"Your majesty, if you say that we will not contain much memory of this life, how are we to know who the scouts are?" Asked Artemis "you will know by their acts of kindness, knowledge, courage, strength and bravery." Replied the queen. She turned to the scouts again then added "you must ALWAYS protect Serenity, no matter what situation you are in. It is your duty here and it will be your duty in your new life." Each scout nodded her head while chanting "as you wish." Even though Queen Serenity spoke calmly, everyone was able to see the tears swell up in her eyes. But each time she blinked them away. Mercury shook her head urgently, "YOUR MAJESTY YOU'LL DIE THOUGH!" She screamed. But it was two late. Queen Serenity held in her hand the legendary imperium crystal.   
  
She rose it over head, eyes closed and crescent moon glowing brightly. "WAIT! PLEASE!" Mercury yelled again "MOON COSMIC POWER! MAGIC CRYSTAL..." "PLEASE LISTEN!" "...TAKE ALL THE EVIL AND CONCEAL IT IN THIS CRYSTAL! GRANT..." "NOOOO!" "...MY WISH!" A light engulfed Queen Serenity, when it vanished, it showed that the crystal floated above her hand. Cracks began to surround the crystal, blinding lights shot out of each one. "YOU'LL DIE!" Yelled Mercury again, tears falling down her face. But the crystal continued to do as told. The crystal vanished, along with, the scouts Luna, and Artemis. They all were being sent to earth, along with the crystal.   
  
Queen Serenity collapsed to the floor holding her throat. "I know Mercury." She said "I know, but its for the best they can all be happier on earth." She turned to the earth then said "Don't fail me Luna, and Artemis, I trust you." She coughed and realized that it was blood. She began to weep knowing that her time was growing short. And all that Queen Serenity hoped was that she had succeeded in being ruler of the moon, and parenting her child. Then she too was gone.  
  



	2. A New Revolution

_________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 1  
A NEW REVOLUTION  
______________________________  
  
  
"Oh. My. God. 3:50 already! This CAN NOT be the right time, it just can't be!" Serena Tsukino told her, releasing the Sailor V game's joystick. "Hey Serena, do you want another milkshake?" Said a voice from behind. Serena spun around to face Andrew, the clerk of the arcade, AND Serena's crush. "What time is it?!" She asked urgently, completely ignoring his question. "Huh? Oh, It's..." Andrew paused to stare at the clock on the wall "3:51, why do you...." "It IS the right time! Rae and the others are gonna' kill me!" Serena yelled interrupting the bewildered Andrew. She swiftly ran past Andrew and headed toward the Arcade's sliding doors "Wait Serena! You..." "Sorry Andrew, gotta' go, I'm REALLY late!" Serena called behind her as she bolted out the doors. "You forgot your school bag." Andrew finished to himself, sighing. He picked up Serena's school bag and thrust it toward the Arcade's entrance. As though waiting for someone to grab it out of his hands. And sure enough there was.  
  
The doors, quickly slid open as the blushing Serena ran back in. She showed a sign of relief when she noticed what Andrew contained in his hands. "He, he, silly me." She mumbled in a singsong voice, while grasping her school bag's handle. She pulled it out of his hands, smiling, an embarrassed smile. As she placed the bag to her sides, she felt the tip of a finger on her forehead. Blushing furiously she realized it was Andrew's. Smiling he brushed Serena's golden hair from her eyes. "You know Serena you look cute when you're worried." He stated laughing under his breath. "REALLY?" Serena asked surprised. But before she received a response she said "you know, I think I WILL have that milkshake now." Forgetting about Rae and the Sailor Scout meeting.  
  
"But don't you have to go somewhere?" He asked confusingly. Serena's eyes widened as Andrew reminded her. She pulled up her watch hand. "Oh my god! I am so late!" She screamed. Luckily Serena's loud voice hadn't caused a large crowd to form around the two. "Bye Andrew!" She called running out of the arcade for the second time. "That Serena, you gotta' love her." Andrew said to himself laughing, as he waved. Then he went back to his customers.   
"Argh! That Rae! She always finds a way to ruin my moment." Serena thought out loud turning her second corner, since the arcade. "She just makes me so mad I just wanna'...." "OOOF!" Serena's thoughts were broken into by a sudden collision. "Ouch!" She yelled again as her butt hit the sidewalk. "Can't you ever go somewhere without bumping into me you klutz!" Said a familiar voice ["Oh God, please don't make my day worse! don't let it be Darien! Please! Oh PLEASE!"] Serena thought to herself looking up. "YOOOOOU!" She yelled out angrily, when she had realized it was Darien, her worst enemy. She rose up off the ground in pain, hand on her behind. "YES ME!" Darien replied loudly "is bumping into me a hobby, of yours?" Serena asked him angrily.   
  
"No, how about you? Everywhere I go you ALWAYS bump into me!" Darien responded "me bump into you! You're the one who always bumps into me! Do you even have a life!" Serena yelled back in fury. "If I were paid 5 cents for every time YOU bumped into me I'd be a millionaire!" Darien told her unaware of the crowd that had formed around them. "I can't figure out what Rae..." Serena's insult paused at the mention of Rae's name. "Oh, my god! Rae!" Serena said to herself "they're gonna' kill me!" She said, eyes beginning to swell up with tears, but she blinked them away as soon as they came, hoping Darien hadn't seen. Serena picked up her school bag she had dropped in the sudden collision, and ran past Darien toward Rae's house limping.   
  
For a second Darien felt sorry for Serena, until she reached the corner and spun around with an angry look in her eye. "THIS ISN'T OVER DARIEN SHIELDS!" She had called. ["My mistake."] Darien thought sarcastically. Glued to his spot, he continued to watch Serena until her golden ribbons of hair were out of sight. "That meatball head deserves what she deserves." He said angrily. All of a sudden his vision dazed and a beautiful girl, looking somewhat like Serena, appeared. She had golden hair that went below her ankles, and had two buns next to each other on top of her head. She wore an elegant pure white dress that trailed to the ground. The top of the dress bodice was trimmed with gold; she had white hair barrettes in her golden hair, and had crescent moon earrings in each ear. But she appeared for only a second. When he came to he realized where he was, in front of a jewelry store. "What the hell am I doing HERE?" He asked himself. "Man, I think I'm losing my mind." He said sarcastically. As he turned to leave something caught his eye in the display window. He turned back around and noticed it was a star locket. ["That's a perfect gift for... Rae."] He thought smiling ["She'll love it"]  
He opened the store door and walked in. Immediately he spotted one of Serena's friends, Molly Baker, and her mom the owner of the store. He walked up to Molly's mom "Hi; I would like to buy that star locket in the display window." He said politely "Oh sure, but I doubt you'll be interested." She said walking up to the window, she unlocked it then pulled out the locket. "Why?" Darien asked as she handed it to him "because this old thing hasn't played in years." She replied in disappointment. As Darien opened it a beautiful song began to play. "BUT HOW! That thing never played before!" Yelled her mom "well it is now." Darien replied in puzzlement. "So I take it you're going to purchase it?" Said a voice; turning around he saw Molly. "Um, yah." Darien replied. "Ok, good let me take that and I'll bag it up for you." She said. "Thanks." Darien said passing it to her. Molly took it walked behind the counter, scanned it and placed it in a small white bag.   
  
Her mother followed, and gave Darien a receipt. He took the bag, thanked them, and left. He could here Molly's mom say to her "Great job sweetie, now I know you're ready to take my place!" "Thanks Mom! Hey wasn't that a little freaky?" She heard Molly ask, but he was unable to hear anymore for the door had blocked out the conversation. He turned a corner and began to head toward his apartment "I can give it to her tomorrow." He thought.  
  
"LATE AGAIN SERENA! CAN'T YOU EVER BE ON TIME! JUST ONCE! THAT WOULD SHOW ME YOU HAVE BRAIN AT LEAST!" Rae's voice echoed throughout the temple. "SHUT UP RAE! I DO TO HAVE A BRAIN! AND I WOULD'VE BEEN HERE ON TIME BUT..." Rae interrupted Serena and said "BUT WHAT! THE ARCADE SLOWED YOU DOWN!" "YAH! THAT TOO! BUT NO! THE REASON WAS MR. JERK FACE, THE ONE YOU CALL BOYFRIEND BUMPED INTO ME AGAIN! HIS INSULTS SLOWED ME DOWN!" Serena replied angrily. "Oh wow, great excuse." Lita mumbled to Amy. Rae had been dating Darien for over a month, and even still Serena couldn't figure out what Rae saw in the guy. Amy frowned at the arguing two then said "Can you two stop..." "YOU SAW DARIEN! REALLY WHERE!" Rae asked anxiously, seeming to forget about Serena's mistake. "Near the arcade!" Serena replied cooling down. Rae jumped up and ran out the door. After about a minute her head popped into sight "Oh yah! Study session over, I just remembered, I uh, had something to do." She said as sweet as possible. "Whatever." They all replied. Rae smiled at them then left.   
  
"Really Serena, the arcade." Said Luna, her talking cat, incredulously. "What? No one was playing the Sailor V game and I just kinda' felt sorry for it, because it looked so lonely..." Serena said trying to sound convincing "Enough Serena, save us the lame excuse." Mina said sourly. We might as well leave." Amy stated putting her books in a pile. "Yah, you're right let's go," agreed Lita and Mina. Serena just sat there in shock "you mean I wasted my moment with Andrew, bumped into Darien, AND got yelled at for nothing!" She asked. "Looks that way." Luna said slyly. "You should have been here earlier." Artemis added. "But, uh, what, What am I suppose to do NOW!" Serena asked.   
  
After along while Lita spoke "you can come over my house Serena, maybe you can actually learn to cook." Lita said smiling. Amy and Mina tried to hold back their laughter. Serena smiled and said thanks. As she headed toward the door she spun around "HEY!" She yelled "what's THAT supposed to mean?" She asked. That really got to Amy and Mina, for they began to laugh hysterically. Luna and Artemis just stood there in shock. Covering her eyes with one paw Luna mumbled "oh my god." To herself. "Let's go guys." Lita said immediately, noticing the anger in Serena's eyes. Amy and Mina wiped the tears from their eyes and headed out the door. Followed by Lita and Serena, then by Luna and Artemis. "Can we all go to the arcade?" Asked Serena, hopefully. "Sure, why not." Lita said agreeing "Ok." Said the rest.  
  
As they reached the arcade the sky darkened and it began to rain. The girls ran the rest of the way. But even so, they got drenched. Walking in the arcade, Andrew approached the four of them. "Jeez, It's really pouring out there." He said. "Yeah, one-minute warm weather the next, you're drenched." Amy agreed. "Well I'll get you all the usual, then." Andrew said, then left. They all sat in a booth and waited. After 2 hours Amy, Lita, and Mina, decided to leave. "Well, bye guys." Serena called after them. They waved then walked into the rain. Serena was able to see Amy go one way while Mina and Lita went the other way. They left from view, running. Serena smiled then continued drinking her milkshake. "Hey Serena." Said Andrew' voice. Serena looked up and noticed he was standing next to her.  
  
"Oh, hi." Serena replied thoughtfully. "You want another milkshake?" He asked "No, I gotta be going, mom's gonna be wondering where I went." Serena replied. She rose from her spot and headed toward the door. "Bye." She called then left. "THERE YOU ARE!" Said a voice. "Luna what are you doing out here?" Serena asked surprised "UM! Let me think! Waiting for you!" Luna replied angrily. "Oh yah sorry." Serena apologized. She opened her purple umbrella she always kept in handy in her school bag, grabbed Luna and walked into the rain. On the way to her house they both kept silent, all that was heard was the SPITTER SPATTER of the rain falling on the umbrella. All of a sudden Serena's vision dazed and was replaced by a vision of a tall handsome figure, with jet-black hair with night blue highlights, and deep ocean blue eyes. The figure wore a suit of black armor trimmed with silver lines, large sword by his side, and had a dashing black cape with an underside of red.  
  
Her thoughts were broken into by Luna's yells "SERENA!" Her vision went back to the way it was, and Serena realized she stood in the center of Crossroads Park. "Serena!" Luna called again, Serena gasped and asked "Huh? What?" Looking around she realized she was in the center of the local park "why am I in the center of the park." She asked Luna, surprised. "You should know! YOU brought us here." Luna replied. Luna awaited Serena's lame excuse. But nothing came. She looked up to see what Serena had been doing and realized she was staring at something. Serena's eyes widened when she saw a blonde, with shoulder length hair, and about her age. She wore a pink sailor scout outfit, and was standing under the pouring rain. And the weird thing was she wasn't even getting wet, it seemed as if an invisible barrier blocked the rain from falling on her.  
  
The girl continued to stare at Serena, no expression in her sky blue eyes. "Serena." Luna whispered, but Serena just stood there. "Serena." She whispered again, Serena whipped her head sideways, to look at Luna. "Yah?" She asked "what are you looking at?" Luna asked. She moved her eyes from Serena to where she had been looking, but she saw nothing. Serena did the same and searched the park, looking for the girl she had seen ["HEY! where'd she go?"] Serena asked herself. "Well?" Luna asked waiting for an answer "Oh, uh, um, Nothing." Serena replied. She figured it be best if she kept this to herself at least until she figured out what was going on. "Well, okay, we better get going; your mother will be worried sick!" Luna said.   
Serena looked at Luna and noticed the suspiciousness in her eyes, but she knew Luna would ask no more about what had happened. As they headed toward home, Serena took one last glimpse of where the girl had stood, and continued on her way. That night Serena couldn't sleep, whatsoever, she continued to think about the vision she had, and the girl she had seen. ["Maybe, there's a connection between the two?"] Serena thought turning to her side. She rose her head into the air when she heard a knock on the door, and her mother's voice "Honey, it's time to go to bed." She said "okay, mom, love you, good night." Serena replied. She changed into her bunny pajama's that went a little below her butt, and slipped under her purple blankets, that contained the pictures of crescent moons and white bunny's.  
  
Bunny's were Serena's favorite animal, giving her the nickname 'Bunny' at times. She turned out her light, placed her hands under her head and continued to think. ["Okay, let me think... They can't have a connection, because, I feel as though I know that guy, but as for that teen, I have no clue on who she is... But what does THAT matter? I've known Rae for 8 years, and still feel like I don't know her."] Serena thought smiling. ["Maybe it has something to do with Sailor Moon? OH I DON'T KNOW!"] Serena sat up and rubbed her stomach "I can't think while I'm starving." She told herself getting up from bed.  
  
She opened her door and walked into the dark, quiet, and deserted hallway, the quiet raindrops hitting against the hallway windows. Serena crept past her brother Sammy's and parents room as quietly as she could. At times she would here the floor creak under her bare-footed feet, but other then that there was nothing but silence. Reaching the bottom of the carpeted stairs, she let out a sigh of relief, showing her happiness that she hadn't been caught. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the pale light above the sink. She pulled a cup from the cabinet and filled it up midway, with water. As she drank she continued to think about her vision, and that girl. ["The girl wore a Sailor Scout outfit so that must make her one of the good guys..."] Serena thought setting down her cup, then walking over to the refrigerator. ["... But if she is why haven't I seen her before?"] She mentally asked herself. She took a bite of the ham and cheese sandwich she just made ad said out loud "I just don't get it!" Completely forgetting about being sneaky.   
  
"And what don't you get?" Asked a small voice. Serena looked to the ground where the voice had come from and saw, noisy Luna "none of your business." Serena said to her, ready to take the last bite of her sandwich. "Apparently if you're up this late, and tomorrow you can't get up because you're too tired, IT IS MY BUSINESS!" Luna screamed trying to keep her voice loud enough for only Serena to hear. "I got hungry!" Serena replied angrily. "You know you must keep fit!" Luna reminded her "The Sailor Scout business keeps me in shape for your information!" Serena yelled back "but still you shouldn't be slacking of like a total Klutz! You know we should be looking for the moon princess!" "Moon Princess, this, Moon Princess that! You say she can help save the world from evil, I don't see her helping us with the enemies!" "No! But put it this way, if she was, SHE wouldn't be acting like a total ditz like you always act!" Luna screamed in a low whisper "I resent that Luna!" "Well, isn't that something, you actually learned a new word!" Luna replied sarcastically. Serena's eyes began to swell up with tears as Luna's insult rang through her ears like a loud thunder. "Why are you so mean?" Serena asked, throat tightening.   
  
Luna's anger turned into sorrow "Listen Serena I didn't..." "I hate you Luna! I hate being Sailor Moon! And I hate it that everyone calls me a ditz!" She screamed, as tears ran down her cheeks like a running waterfall. "Serena listen..." "No you listen! Leave me alone! Let me be!" Serena cried. She got up from her chair quickly and ran upstairs to her room, silent tears falling off her pale face. "Serena!..." but it was to late Serena was already in her room crying, and all because of Luna. "I'm sorry." Luna finished of to the floor. Luna dragged her feet on the way toward the living room couch. She jumped onto the couch and put herself in a comfortable position and thought ["I don't think I'll be sleeping with Serena tonight."] then she fell asleep with guilt on her mind.  
  
Serena slowly shut the door, trying to keep her parents and Sammy asleep. When closed, Serena walked over to her bed, and returned to her soft, warm covers. No sooner then she has laid down she sat back up and reached toward the end of her bed. She pulled toward her a small stuffed white bunny, then returned to lying down. "I am not a ditz, I don't eat too much, and I'm not a meatball head." Serena reminded herself, forgetting about her thoughts before. "I don't care what Luna, Darien, Rae, or the girls say." She said angrily. Fiddling with the bunny's ear she finally fell asleep.   
  
To Be Continued....  
@-----------------------------------  
WELL THATS IT FOR NOW... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, OK? 


End file.
